1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device housing, particularly to an electronic device housing having a metallic and glossy appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative metallic coatings are usually deposited on housings of electronic devices. The metallic coatings are typically formed by vacuum deposition to be nonconductive so as not to block electromagnetic waves. These metallic coatings may be transparent or translucent. However, the metallic coating is generally has a semigloss or flat finish.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.